


Off the Slopes

by Laparoscopic



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/F, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laparoscopic/pseuds/Laparoscopic
Summary: A chance encounter at a ski lodge.





	Off the Slopes

**Author's Note:**

> The following post was written in response to Stiles Long's writing contest on the KS Discord. Each participant was given a list of KS character pairings and a list of locations. One of each was chosen for this fic.

I walked into the ski lodge, my stomping due more to my mood than to the need to clear the snow off my boots. I headed to the snack bar, determined to drown my frustrations in the kind of delicious deep-fried foods that gave Emi conniptions. I never could figure out why she rode our team’s asses about our diets, especially me—if I put on a couple of kilos, she'd have an easier time beating me. But I guess she's never been about doing what was easy.

And apparently, neither was I, today. I'd come to the ski resort to spend my winter break weekend with two objectives in mind, and I wasn't having much luck with either one so far. I'd spent all morning on the beginner slopes (ugh!), trying to figure out if I could ski with just one pole. The verdict: not very well. I just couldn’t get the pole across my body fast enough to use on both sides, and using it on only one side kept me off-balance worse than no poles at all. So I’d spent the last couple of hours practicing with no poles. It was working out better than I’d expected, but it was exhausting on my knees and core in new and different ways. But I was determined to make a stab at an intermediate run after lunch, even if it killed me. I was sick of the beginner slopes, where the other skiers were more frequent obstacles than the moguls.

I got a tray full of greasy gooey goodness, and found a seat at a table near the fireplace. I peeled out of my jacket and loosened my boots, sighing in relief at the sensation of blood flowing back to my extremities. Then I dug in to refuel.

Ten minutes or so later, I looked up from my now-empty tray, feeling less grumpy. Food always helps when I’m pissed off. I checked out the lodge as I sipped my cocoa. There was the usual assortment of skiers, from bouncy little kids to wiry athletic grandparents, but the majority of the folks were around my age, give or take. A seemingly perfect population for finding a quick lay, but the two guys and one girl I’d chatted up so far had all been scared off by my stump. Dammit.

“Hey, lady, what happened to your hand?” piped a small voice beside me. I turned to see one of the little snow rats in a one-piece snowsuit staring at my left arm.

“What do you mean?” I asked innocently.

She frowned. “Where is it?”

I made a show of looking at my left arm, and I gasped in astonishment. “Where did it go? It was here just a minute ago!”

Her eyes went wide, and she gaped at me. “Really?”

“Maybe the snow ferrets got it during my last run,” I said, looking concerned.

“Snow ferris?”

“They’re long snowy white creatures that live in the moguls. They’re usually harmless, but sometimes they get annoyed with people poking at their homes with ski poles.” I frowned. “That would explain why I only had one pole at the end of my last run,” I said thoughtfully.

I didn’t think the little girl’s eyes could go any wider, but they did at that. “ _Really?”_

I didn’t want to scare her off from ever skiing again, so I relented. “Nah, not really. There’s no such thing as snow ferrets.” I grinned at her. “But it makes for a good story, right?”

She looked dubious for a moment, then she giggled. “I’m gonna tell my little brother about the snow ferris!”

I laughed with her. “Don’t scare him too badly.” I leaned in closer, and whispered, “Just scare him enough to keep him in line.”

She giggled again, and scampered off, presumably to terrorize her brother with stories of the carnivorous snow ferris.

“Was that nice?” asked a quiet voice behind me, sounding nervously disapproving.

I turned around and was startled to see a familiar face. It took me a second to realize who it was, because she was so out of context here in the ski lodge. Eventually, my brain coughed up a name. “Yuuko?” I exclaimed. “What are _you_ doing here?” A silly question, as she was wearing a jacket and snow pants, with ski boots on her feet. She was holding a tray with food and drink on it.

She gave me a nervous smile. “Skiing?” she said, making it sound like she was asking for my permission.

“Well, yeah, I mean, of course, I just…uh… Sorry. Didn’t expect to see you here,” I finished lamely.

“Nor I you,” she said quietly. “Uh…may I sit here?” she asked, gesturing to an empty spot across the table from me.

I shrugged. “Sure.”

Yuuko set down a tray of food that looked only marginally healthier than my own lunch, then took off her jacket and sat down. “Are you here to ski, or just to frighten the local children?” she asked, as she began to eat.

I grinned. “You heard my story? Pretty good, huh?”

She tried to frown reprovingly at me, but the effect was rendered less intimidating by the noodle dangling from the corner of her mouth. “You really shouldn’t go scaring little children like that.”

I waved that off. “Eh, I didn’t scare her, I told her a good story.” Then I smirked. “Of course, she may scare her little brother. But that’s what big sisters are for.”

The severity of Yuuko’s frown was diminished by a twitch of her lips at that. “That’s not what I did to _my_ little brother,” she protested. “I helped him.”

I shrugged. “My brothers survived _me_. I like to think I helped make them stronger.” I gave her a skeptical look. “You were _never_ mean to your brother?”

“Well…” she looked shamefaced and admitted, “I once told him how a book he was reading ended, while he was partway through it.”

I laughed. “So that's what happens when you piss off a librarian, huh? Spoilers?”

She looked sheepish. “I only did it once, though.”

I shook my head and sipped my cocoa.

“Do you ski much?” Yuuko asked.

“I skied a lot growing up. But this is my first time skiing since…” I waved my stump in the air.

“Oh. Is it harder, with only one hand?”

That made it two people in under ten minutes asking me about my missing hand. That had to be a new record of some sort. Unfortunately. But given where Yuuko worked, she was probably used to being up front about disabilities.

“I couldn't figure out a way to make it work with just one pole, so I'm doing without. It's a bit tricky, but I plan to try an intermediate run after lunch.”

Yuuko’s eyebrows shot up. “That won’t be easy. But you're a runner, so I suppose you're in pretty good shape.” Her eyes flicked up and down the length of my body, as if assessing my fitness. Her gaze seemed to linger a moment on my boobs, which were nicely displayed in my tight sweater. Then she blushed, and looked away.

I grinned. I was used to my figure provoking envy in others. I _was_ pretty damn hot, after all. “Yup, quite fit,” I agreed cheerfully.

She nodded, and ducked her head to give me a shy smile. “I’ve…watched you at track meets,” she said quietly. “Your form is _quite_ impressive.” She bit her lip, and her gaze flicked back down to my chest.

Huh. I wondered if Yuuko was into girls. Now, _there_ was an interesting notion.

My first objective for this weekend ski trip was to see if I could still ski. My _second_ objective was to get laid. I'd kind of been in the mood for cock, but some tasty pussy could be nice. And I'd always had a fantasy of seducing a teacher. Yuuko wasn't exactly a teacher, but she was close enough.

Though I normally went for partners who could keep up with my sass, someone meek and shy that I could dominate could be a fun change of pace. Her wrists were thin enough I could probably hold them both in my one hand, pinning them above her head as I kissed her and caressed her with my stump. I wondered what kind of noises she would make. I bet she squeaked adorably…

“Miki? Are you…” Yuuko trailed off, looking nervous. With a start, I realized I'd drifted off into lewd fantasy while staring at her. Her blush was even more pronounced, and I blushed a bit myself.

“Sorry, just wool gathering.” I flashed her a smile. “Had to get up early to catch the train here. I'm still a bit sleepy.”

“Oh. Yes. I'm a bit sleepy too,” she said, as if trying to be agreeable. She unzipped her sweatshirt and slid it off, leaving her in just a tight-fitting lilac turtleneck shirt. She stretched, and gave me a shy smile. “I may go take a nap soon. How about you?”

I blinked at that stretch, with her pushing her breasts out toward me. Wait a minute, was she actually _flirting_? I'd been assuming that if I wanted to bump clams with her, I'd need to take the lead. But maybe those rumors about her and Kenji were true, and she didn’t mind getting it on with students. She _did_ fill out her shirt quite nicely. Tasty looking handfuls.

As I smiled back at her, her smile grew warmer, a bit more confident. She actually looked sexy, when she didn’t look like a frightened mouse. I wondered what she’d look like without those glasses hiding her face.

 _What the hell. At worst, I'll have to avoid the library for the rest of the school year._ Not that I was ever there that much anyway, so, no big loss.

“One of the things I like about being on the mountain is the sense of disconnect from everyday life,” Yuuko said. “So far above everything else. It’s like its own separate world, where things can be… _different_.” She bit her lower lip, a gesture that was a charming combination of nervous and seductive.

I picked up on her meaning. “Yeah, it’s like…things that happen here don’t matter back in the real world,” I agreed. _I won’t tell if you don’t._

Her smile broadened and she nodded. Her cheeks were already flushed from skiing, but they seemed to go just a bit pinker as we got on the same wavelength.

“Have you checked into a room, yet?” she asked, surprising me with her directness.

“Yeah. I just dropped my bag there and hit the slopes.” Though I _had_ taken the time to slip some condoms, lube, and a few toys into the bedside table. Objective number two, and all that.

“Ah. I’m sharing a room with my sister Fumiyo, which could make… _napping_ …a little problematic.”

“Well, I don’t have a roommate. It should be nice and quiet in my room,” I said.

At least at first. One advantage to an afternoon fuck was that there were fewer people in the rooms nearby to complain about the noise, since almost everyone was on the slopes. I wondered if I could get her to scream?

Yuuko pulled on her sweatshirt and jacket, then stood up and picked up her tray. “I just need to stop by my room for a few…things. What’s your room number?”

“Two twenty-eight.”

She smiled at me, the most confident expression I’d ever seen on her face. Little trace of the nervous librarian remained. “See you in ten.”

I stared at her retreating form, enjoying the sway of her hips even through her ski pants, then shook my head and cleared away my own lunch remains. Ten minutes. Right.

I walked out of the snack bar whistling under my breath, a lot happier than I’d been when I’d first come in. Maybe the weekend wouldn’t be a complete loss after all.


End file.
